


it doesn't always work out, bud

by demndays



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Sad Ending, im not even sorry, this is going to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demndays/pseuds/demndays
Summary: 2D has been crushing on Murdoc for a long time. If only he had some confidence.





	1. always a beginning

  How was he dealing with it? He doesn't know. 2D really does not know exactly how he deals with the constant fear of Murdoc finding out. He knows he is always dropping hints, he knows he does little gestures without noticing. The thought in the back of his mind that Murdoc might already know is what scares him the most. In fact, it even makes the migraines worse. It makes the lights hurt even more and it's unbearable to even face one person. And the person had to be Murdoc Niccals, someone who loves to barge in and make a ruckus. With Murdoc always being drunk and hanging out with lady friends, it made it worse. It hurt his emotions. Again, how does he cope? He doesn't know. He knows he takes way too many pills than needed. It about killed him one time, but he got over that. You really can't think the band and studio would let him die, could you? Instead, they changed the medications and he hated it even more. 

  The new medication didn't work as proficiently, but the other was off limits due to his incident. The singer was almost always in his room, crying or trying to get over a migraine or even a simple headache. Noodle would talk to Russel about it, but neither one knew just what was going on just behind one door. The two band members wanted to ask Murdoc, but they knew better. 2D would occasionally would get out to use the restroom and get a single snack, which worried the band even more. Though, in 2D's free time if he wasn't doing any of the painful crap, he was trying to write songs. They'd only have two, three albums out by now and they knew fans were getting restless. 2D tried to rush his creative mind, but it was difficult when he could hear all the words about his unrequited love.

  Today was a day where he needed to shower and he knew he needed to clean up the mess in his room. He didn't enjoy having to clean, but it smelled like snot in there. The lanky male got his clean clothing and sauntered off to the restroom. At KONG, it was huge and there was plenty of room, but it was always so lifeless. There was nothing going on, it was just empty hallways and the occasional sound of someone moving in and out of a room. 2D made it to the restroom and looked in the mirror. He saw the bags and dark circles under his all-black eyes and sighed. He undressed and ran the water. Once it felt temperate, he hopped inside and began to wash his body and hair. 

  2D hummed a tune he'd been coming up with and quickly finished his somewhat weekly shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He kicked his feet to get water off and stepped on the floor. He removed the towel and began drying his hair. His mind went to that one thought it always went to at random times. 

_What if he knows?_

  The young man put on his freshly cleaned clothes and went back to his own room. He grabbed a trashcan that he stashed in there and went through papers and old tissues, seeing if the papers were anything important or not. He threw away majority of the papers, since they seemed like songs he didn't want or need to use. He kept some that were little notes to remind him of something that was to happen soon. His hands finally picked up a piece of paper that made him frown. It was an old note from Murdoc to remind him that they had an interview with some random magazine. It was long ago, but he kept it and he was to keep it even longer. He wanted to throw it away, but he knew he couldn't make himself do it. It was always something he did. Someone he wanted to cherish forever would give him something and then that one little thing is the most important thing ever and can never be thrown away. 

  He finished cleaning quickly after that and put himself in his bed with his blankets all around him, putting him in darkness. He heard a knock on his door and he groaned and got up. He went to the door and opened it. He saw Russel and watched the black man's hand wave at him in a friendly demeanor. "Hey, 2D," he says and 2D nods as a response. 

  "What would you like, Russ?" the ringleader of the band asked. 

  "Uh, just wanted to check up on you. I've barely seen you lately, it's kinda worrying me," Russel says and scratches the back of his bald head. 

  2D nods and says monotonously, "Anything special you need?" 

  Russel shook his head no and 2D nodded as an okay. "Then, bye, Russ," He went to shut the door, but then he saw Murdoc walk acorss the hall and he decided slamming the door is way better than gently closing it. He went into panic mode and swore to himself. Now Russel probably knows. He slid down the door and heard Murdoc's raspy voice just outside of it. 

  "Hey, Russel, what just happened?" 

  "2D just slammed the door randomly, I don't know why. He didn't seem angry before his eyes widened or something," 

  The man behind the door and who was eavesdropping sighed and got up, going back to his blankets and hiding. He knew it was better for him to be there than listening to the two outside his room. He usually didn't like hiding from his own emotions, but it was the season when Murdoc was around. 2D hated admitting his emotions and feelings towards someone out of fear of rejection. 2D was waiting for someone else to talk to him. If someone did and was in KONG Studios home, they were most likely to talk to him about how much he's been worrying them. 

  He heaved a sigh and then felt a pain start to creep up on his head. He groaned and reached for some standard store-bought headache pills. He poured one in his hand and popped it into his mouth. His throat had the pill travel down his esophagus and down the rest of his body. 2D hid himself even further in his blankets and tried to nap. That plan was ruined by someone knocking, as per usual. 

  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up yet again. He opened the door and looked at Murdoc. Wait, Murdoc? 2D suddenly got flustered and slammed the door and zoomed off to his blankets again. Holy shit, he just dared to speak to Murdoc in this state. 

  "Hey, Dents, open the door and don't slam it in my face this time, okay?" Murdoc's raspy voice hollered and 2D got up from his bed again. He went to the door and reached for the handle. This was a life or death situation right then and there. He twisted the knob and there stood Murdoc, waiting for something to happen. "Thanks for not slamming the door this time, Dents." Murdoc says and 2D nods sheepishly. 

  "I, uh, don't wanna hurt you anymore than I have," 2D mumbles and fiddles with his fingers and the hem of his shirt. 

  Murdoc nodded and rasped, "Understandable. What's been going on with you?" He asked the one question 2D didn't want to ever hear come from Murdoc's mouth. 

  2D responded instantaneously, "Nothing is wrong, you're just hearing some rumors or something," 

  "I don't believe that. Tell me the truth," 

  "I just did," 2D kept saying his words like they were stitched together and you could barely comprehend what in the living Hell he was saying. Of course, Murdoc didn't believe anything the flustered blue haired singer said. 

  Murdoc rolled his mismatched eyes and stated, "You know you're a terrible liar, right?" 

  "No, no, I'm not lying, Mud--Murdoc," What was 2D thinking for trying to use a nickname that only Murdoc's lady friends used?

  "Fine, whatever. Come to me when you want to tell the truth, Dents," Murdoc said and walked away from 2D's room. 2D didn't know how he survived through that, but he sure did it. 

  He went back to his blankets for what seemed like the fiftieth time already. He covered his head and groaned at the pain that was still striking his skull. He knew it was going to last a while, even longer with the headache of Murdoc probably finding out his feelings. 

  It always goes back to that. There's always a beginning to everything. 


	2. preparations

  After the whole ordeal, 2D hid himself even more and didn't want anything to do with anyone. Not even Noodle, but she would still check in on him. He wouldn't speak to her or Russel at all, though. He started to not even go outside his room for a snack. Noodle usually did that. Russel would bring clothes and grab dirty ones. They decided to leave him alone for the majority of the time now. The blue haired man was okay with that. A-Okay, no problemo. Especially when Murdoc didn't even want to look at him. His mind still wandered to the one thought that haunted him. 

  It no longer was a guess, it was almost definite. Murdoc knows. 

  2D was currently in his new favorite position of agony: the lump under a single blanket. The darkness was starting the catch up with him. His emotions were, too. Each and every single emotion. Sometimes he would be happy that he didn't have to face Murdoc, but then his dreams about them being together and happy would creep up suddenly and he'd grow to be sorrow. The man had more tantrums since that happened. It was almost like something was driving him mad, but it was only a single desire and few actions that changed almost everything. It was certainly getting rough.

  Stu took a deep breath, lifted up his blanket and threw it across his room. He exhaled deeply and stomped to his little area in his room with a pile of papers and tissues. "I'm tired of this filth," he grumbled to himself. He hadn't been cleaning and he knew it might've been why he felt like utter poo. He picked up a few pages with meaningless writing. He skimmed it and crumbled it up in his fingers. "That was too fucking cheesy, not like Gorillaz at all," he said and looked through more papers. Everything was worthless and was in the right spot. 

  He picked everything up, threw it into a bin. The blue haired male turned back and looked at his room. It was covered in gross tissues and other health concerning things. Nothing like bodily fluids other than snot, though. He used the restroom, he wasn't that disgusting yet. 

  2D heard a knock on his door. He cussed to himself and walked over, grabbing the knob and turning it. He pulled it toward himself and hid behind the door. "2D speaking," he croaked. 

  "Don't you think it's time to tell me the truth, Dents?" 

  It was Murdoc, just great. 

  "Murdoc, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, never want to," 

  Murdoc peeked inside the room and sighed. He grabbed the taller man's arm and dragged him out of his room. "You aren't hiding from me anymore, got it? Just talk to me," 

  "How can I when you're the reason?" 2D's voice trembled and he sniffled, wiping his eyes and hiding himself away from the older man. 

  "That makes me want to know even more, you know," Murdoc states and grabs the other's arm again. 

  "Just stop pestering me!" Stu hollers and immediately regrets it. "Wait, Murdoc, I-"

  Murdoc looked up at him, "Fine, then I won't  _pester_ you." Then, he let go and walked away.

  And all 2D could think was, _Great, you blew it._  

* * *

 

  Again, a huge downfall. 2D didn't speak at all before, but it seemed like he couldn't, not that he didn't want to. The once short hair kept growing longer and dirtier since he just didn't want to even get up for anything. He wouldn't even move to get pills, he just stayed in one place. It was like he was a vegetable again. That's when Russel started barging in more. He would force 2D to eat, even if he'd get bitten by the stubborn adult. Noodle would give him his daily human interaction and talk about the day. She was smart enough to not mention Murdoc. 

  2D was listening to Noodle for the moment and had a slight frown on his face. He could hear the words the Japanese girl was saying, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was focusing on the minor mishap between him and Murdoc. That's when the tears came back and his body shook violently. Noodle stopped, called for Russel, and the black man came almost instantly. 

  "2D is crying," Noodle told Russ and the drummer sat down reluctantly. 

  "Yo, 2D," he spoke and 2D only simply turned his head. This time he was listening to them. "It's okay, you just need to talk to him." 

  The blue haired singer sighed, "How can I, though?" The two band members were astonished, but kept it hidden because much more important matters were at hand. 

  Russel was to give the advice, "Well, just speak to him and let him know. Don't let him know everything, but majority, okay, man?" 

  "That seems impossible at the moment," Stu says and hiccups softly. 

  "You sure can try," Russel says, "Anytime when you get some courage, I bet Murdoc will want to listen, he keeps griping to me," 

  2D didn't believe his ears. Murdoc was worried enough to go to Russel and complain about not knowing what was wrong. "...Is that true?" 2D was asking Noodle at that point. 

  The young girl nodded her head as a response and 2D moved his eyes back to Russel. He nodded. 2D sighed and shooed them away. "What are you doing that for?" 

  "You want me to get courage or not, Russ?" 2D retorts and Noodle chuckles softly. 

  "There's the old 2D coming back," Russel says and shuts the door again, leaving the blue haired man alone. 

  2D went over events in his mind and he exhaled. He grabbed paper. It wasn't going to be full of nothingness and random words that would "explain his feelings." It was just going to be a plan of what to say, a little map so he didn't screw it up. 

  Of course everything wouldn't be 100% perfect, maybe 5%. It all depended on Murdoc would react. 

  So, he wrote many different variations of what he would say. And by many, I mean like twenty of them. Each for different actions and reactions. 

  


	3. the event

  For hours on end, he kept throwing papers and erasing little mistakes. 2D looked at the probably off clock and sighed. He probably should come to a conclusion, huh? 2D wrote the last thing he planned on saying, no matter what Murdoc's reaction was to it. The rest wouldn't be thought out or hoped for, it would just be him. He got off his ass, glanced at his room again and nodded to himself. He was going to go to Russel and ask if he thought it was a good idea. The other band member would probably say something like, "Just go with your heart, man, don't plan that," 

  2D set off to find Russel and once he did, he sat him down and went through. "Russ, I was planning on what to say to Murdoc because I thought I wouldn't know what to say if he reacted some way," 

  "Do you have both the good and the bad reactions?" Russel asked and looked over the papers full of boxes of words with quotation marks. The handwriting was sloppy, so he didn't know how 2D was going to be able to read it secretly. 

  "Yeah, I do, mostly bad," That earned a sigh.

  Russel handed the papers back, "You seriously should just go by what your brain is able to make out, not plan it like some play," 

  "How did I know you were going to say that," 2D jokes and Russel smiles at him.

  "Another glimpse at the old 2D. Keep it up, dude," Russel states and looks ahead of him. "Do you think you'll eat today?"

  The blue haired singer shrugged, "Depends on how I feel after, ya know." Russel nodded and turned back to 2D.

  "I really hope it goes well," Russel says and pats 2D's shoulder as he walked away, a sad smile adorning his features. 

  The other male got up and started to make way toward the Winnebago that Murdoc stayed in. With each step, his heart would thump against his chest and he could hear his blood circulating. Every time he felt his foot make contact with the floor or ground, he'd grow more and more anxious. Then, the Winnebago was in front of him. Man, he thought he was about to die because his heart was beating so much. 

  He watched nervously as his hand curled into a fist and began to strike the door that was almost completely ruined. The thumping made his nerves go in high gear and he cursed himself. The eyes that were completely black just stared at the handle--really just the door--and waited for it to turn or the door to spring open. He'd thrown away the papers. He believed Russel. Maybe if he just spoke what was on his mind, he wouldn't be in such a bad situation. His palms were already sweaty, but the thought of something horrible happening made them drenched in sweat and his face was just the same. It was like he was in a sauna. All he did was think, and now he was worrying.

  The door opened and Murdoc looked down. He saw 2D, gave a soft smile and motioned the singer inside. 2D walked up and sat down on a lump of clothes. It was like Murdoc's Winnebago was his room: dirty. 

  "So, what are you doing Dents?" Murdoc questioned and 2D tensed up. 

  "I, um, wanted to talk," he mutters and looks at the walls to the vehicle. There were stains and other things of the sorts. A lot of broken bottles on the floor, so that was a sign that maybe Murdoc drank some booze. "Are you drunk?" 

  "Nah, those are from a long time ago. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" Murdoc leans back and puts his arms behind his head. His mix-matched eyes gazed at the ceiling.

  2D cleared his throat and breathed in harshly, "About me and my emotions, since you wanted to know the truth," Murdoc just nodded. It seemed as a sign to 2D to go on with his speech. 

  "Go on, I would like to know," 

  "Well, first off, I've obviously been sad," 

  Murdoc chuckled, "Yeah, no shit,"

  2D rolled his eyes and continues on, "And you're the main reason to why."

  Murdoc looked at him and sat up. "Whoa, whoa, explain,"

  "Well, Niccals, didn't know if you forgot, but you used to beat me, that's for sure." 2D's voice came out harsh and he grumbled lowly. "I didn't appreciate that, I still don't." Stu felt the warm tears well up. He promised himself not to cry, but there he goes. He let them fall and wiped his eyes roughly, trying to stop the babyish act. 

  "I'm... sorry, I stopped because I was bored with it... I didn't forget," Unexpected. 2D thought through his plans. Never once did he think Murdoc would apologize for hurting him. He didn't know what to do. But then he remembered what he actually  _planned_ on doing. Use his brain, let it make up sentences. 

  "I probably won't forgive you for that, but, it certainly can be forgotten," he says and he stops crying. He calmed himself down and looked Murdoc in the eyes. "I has been forgotten, since I..." Was he going to do it? Was he seriously going to say  _those words_ _._  

  He couldn't, could he? How would Murdoc react? Poorly? Amazingly? He didn't want to risk it, but he had to. It was win or lose. That's how everything was with Murdoc. 

  "Since you, what, 2D?" Murdoc asks, growing impatient. 2D sighed and looked Murdoc straight in the eyes. _Win or lose, Pot._  

  He took one more deep breath, "Since I like you..." 

  "What? Which like, Dents? Romantic like or friendly like?" 

  "Number one," 

  "Dents," Murdoc sighs, "Why?" 

  2D shook his head. He started chuckling to himself. "I don't know myself, really, I just do," His laugh was dry, not joyful at all. It was forced so Murdoc didn't worry, but that was just a worrying factor. 

  "You're so unusual, but that's what makes me like you, too, I guess." 

  2D opened his eyes. "What?" 

  "Not your like, Dents. It's just something that makes me want to protect you, it makes you special to me I guess." 

  2D got his hopes up. He thought Murdoc felt the same. He knew it wasn't likely, but we all have at like a tiny sliver of hope. And his was really tiny. It was Murdoc Niccals he liked and he had almost no chance. 2D frowned and turned away from the older man. "I guess that's all. I don't really want to talk anymore anyway," 2D got off of whatever he was sitting on and walked out, not listening to Murdoc's screaming and hollering. 

  He needed to tell Russel. He just needed advice on what he should do because his mind was just sending off things that didn't seem would make the band super happy. 


	4. the aftermath (part one)

  2D almost ran to Russel. His feet were moving swiftly and his vision was a blur from the tears that were spilling down his face. Why did he even let himself get his hopes up? He should have known. For Pete's sake! It was Murdoc Niccals he liked. Scratch that, he loved the man. It wasn't worth anything, though. Never would Murdoc lover him back, never would Murdoc even think about it. 

  The singer thought, Screw it, and went to his room. He didn't need to talk to Russel. If anything, Russel could come over to his room. Russel could find time and talk to him. Once 2D made it inside, he slammed his door and kicked it.

  His long and bony fingers gripped his hair and he tugged. The male hit his head on the door and let the sobs echo in his ears. His headache was booming and he looked up to the ceiling. His room was always dark. It just seemed... Darker. He began to weep slightly harder and went through his belongings. Anything that would remind him of Murdoc had to go. It just had to. He found letters and notes and pieces of music, tons of things. All of them were ripped and threw across the room. 

  2D covered his face with his arms and slid down the door. He just stayed there. He was silent except for the hiccups and shaky breaths of air. There was a knock on the door and 2D didn't even react. He didn't jump or flinch, he stayed against the door and let whoever was there talk through the door. 

  "2D, man, you okay?" At least it was someone 2D was okay with talking to. 

  "Not... Not really, Russ," 2D hollered, though his voice trembled. 

  Russel sighing could be heard and 2D moved his head. "Can you come out here to talk?" 

  "If you want me to, I don't look pretty," 2D said, trying to cheer himself up. It was impossible, though. 

  "Yeah, I want you to," 

  2D got up and pulled the door toward him. Under and around his eyes were red and his hair was a mess from the tugging. "Told you," 2D croaked and pushed his body outside and looked at Russel. 

  "Come on, man, let's talk," Russel says and leads 2D down to Noodle's room, since she was worried as well. She hadn't really been involved and only got the tiny updates from Russel. 

  Noodle looked at 2D and frowned. She motioned for the singer to sit down and she gazed at his face. It was just a mess. 

  "I really shouldn't have got my hopes up," 2D summarized his feelings in one statement and felt another round of tears to come again. He looked to his band members and the two frowned. "I should have known he wouldn't like me back," 2D pushed his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around them.

  "But at least you got it off your chest," 

  "That doesn't mean anything, you know. I know I shouldn't be angry at anything, I should feel relieved. I just don't, and I don't get it," 2D laughed dryly again. He looked up and saw the frowns on his fellow members' faces. 

  Russel sat back and listened to 2D. The black man and young girl both tried their best to give supportive phrases and at some pint Noodle started hugging 2D. Russel felt bad and looked away since he couldn't think of anything to say or do. 2D continued on crying and squeezed his limbs tighter as his mind proceeded to wandering off to dark places. 

  He held his breath for ten seconds and started breathing slower and taking time. He couldn't do this all the time. Not over some douchebag who just didn't like him back. 2D trailed his hands back to his hair and began to tug at it again, even though his scalp already hurt enough. 

* * *

  2D was back to his ball underneath a blanket. He wasn't eating again, not that was started to anyways. He spent more of his time crying and began to play his keyboard to help cope. Nothing worked because no matter what he did, Murdoc would creep into his mind. The blue haired male picked up his keyboard, even though he knew it were to happen. He played some Gorillaz songs and then went to Classical and Baroque songs, even some Romantic. His mind was still Murdoc, but doing nothing seemed the make it worse.

  Playing an instrument was one of his favorite things, anyway. He still would be upset. Always would be.

  2D was watching the ceiling a lot, too. It didn't change, but it still seemed darker than it did before. 2D would continue to stare just to try and figure out why it looked and felt so different.

  The ceiling made it feel like it wasn't his room, not the room he usually would go to when he wanted to be left alone.  

  The walls stayed the same, it was only his ceiling. 2D grunted when he felt his skull pulsate with pain. Great, a headache, he thought. He went to get his worthless pills, but then fought against it. He didn't want to get them. So, instead, he stayed in bed and let the pain happen. He only curled up and try to sleep. 

  No luck. He stayed awake and with each movement he made, a sharp pain would happen and he cussed to himself. Even just simply doing that hurt. How bad did they get now? He couldn't remember how they first were before all the Murdoc things happened. Murdoc changed his entire life. 

  It was a true fact. Murdoc went and fucked up his eyes and crashed into him twice and he was a vegetable. It was all thanks to dandy, old Murdoc. 2D began to cry softly and slammed his head on the floor, even if it did send pain. 

  He couldn't care less at that moment. 2D closed his eyes tightly and wished for the pain to go away. 

  He really wished someone or something would listen and grant his wish. 

  


	5. the aftermath (part two: end)

  2D's wish came true.

  The pain stopped.

  He wouldn't have to feel it anymore because he was gone. 

  They didn't know how, but, he just went. It seemed like he was just sleeping, but then Russel got close and didn't feel a pulse or anything. 2D's heart had stopped and it probably wouldn't have happened for obvious reasons. If Murdoc had been more kind, maybe if Russel had supported his fellow band member it could have turned out better.

  Murdoc didn't know how to react when Russel told him. He just stared ahead and had a shocked expression. It had seemed like just months before, 2D was happy and laughing and was singing happily with the band. It seemed like 2D was okay and wanted to be there, next to the band and have them there. But then that happened. Murdoc went through what 2D did, only worse.

  He turned to alcohol again, getting drunk all the time. It was a repeat of history. 

  Just one simple event shattered everyone's worlds. Fans sent letters, asking why or how and asking if Gorillaz were going to stay together. Of course they weren't. It wasn't the same without little Blue. 2D was the main reason they had so much fame in a certain amount of time. Sure, they had good music and that helped their case, but fans loved 2D and would do anything to touch just his shoe. 

  Murdoc sighed as he thought back on those moments. Those moments when fans would scream and holler, begging for 2D to notice them and make eye contact. Murdoc looked down at the floor, at his feet, and took another gulp of his beverage. He scratched his stomach and heard a knock on his Winnebago's door. He went over and looked at whoever was there.

  "What?" he asked, obviously drunk since his words were slurred.

  "Murdoc, come on, talk to us," Russel said and Murdoc grunted and slammed the door. He went back down and laid down on the floor. He stared at the ceiling and thought, 2D probably did the same. 

  Murdoc growled and tugged at his Beatles haircut and grabbed another bottle of booze. His eyes glanced around and he found random stains that he didn't remember. 

  The raven haired bassist grabbed the bass guitar he owned and started playing any song he could think of. He didn't want to think of 2D, but he ended up doing so. Why the Hell did he start tearing up? He didn't feel feelings for the kid before, so why now?

  It couldn't be one of those cheesy "they loved me and I did too but only realized after they were gone!" things. He would rather die than admit he was having one of those moments. 

  Wrong timing. 

  Murdoc exhaled and kept thinking. _2D did the same, didn't he?_ He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the singer.

  Even when he was annoying, it was better than him not being there to annoy him. 

* * *

  Noodle and Russel worked on cleaning out 2D's room and finding out new things about him they didn't know. Russel was more emotional about everything since he knew he could have helped him. They all assumed 2D did it himself, but the reports all said he just died in his sleep. It was something unavoidable at that time, Russ guessed. Noodle would make small conversation and she began to feel bad, too. It wasn't her fault, so Russel would talk to her daily. He only wished Murdoc would let him talk to him one on one and not just quick hi's and bye's. 

  Each band member started to play music more often, and while they did they all thought of the same one person. 

  He was kind of famous everywhere including the mind, huh? It could have been the smile or the odd voice he had. 

  Either way, he was kind of unforgettable. 

  So, they all played to him. They all still do. 

 


End file.
